


Raimon's Fox

by pixie0235



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Cussing, Gen, I can't tag anymore, M/M, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Spoilers, emotionally constipated, my take at being funny, otherwise, tagging is hard, this is lighthearted i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie0235/pseuds/pixie0235
Summary: When Otonashi said she found the perfect player to enrich their team, everyone was ecstatic. Well everyone except for Someoka, he's never really happy. But it was to say that everyone was confused when they saw Otonashi pulling a clearly unwilling scrawny boy with her, proclaiming him as their new play maker.Follow this little Fox on his new journey to make sure his team wins their beloved Football Frontier and maybe gain a few lifelong friends along the way, maybe a little more than that if he's lucky.Just a fair warning, this is gonna be a boyxboy story. But the most that will happen are crushes or very maybe a few chaste kisses considering everyone here is like 12 or 13. And the curse warnings are for my oc, he has quite the potty mouth if there's no one there to scold him...
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look at my story, hope you enjoy it!

_**Prologue** _

“No, nobody is that dramatic!” A mellow voice laughed out, making the short boy holding phone laugh and nod.

“I’m telling you, these guys had a red carpet and kids from their school lining up with soccer balls! The captain was even wearing goggles and a matching _cape_!” He paused to laugh with the person on the phone. “But that isn’t even the half of it!”

“Please stop, my stomach hurts.” He begged, chuckling.

“One of the guys from our team got cold feet and tried to hide in the school, only to get stuck and destroy a poor locker!”

He held his phone away from his ear at the high pitched laugh that followed.

“Who won anyway?”

“Technically our guys did, but anyone who was watching knew Teikoku was the real winner. Our guys had nothing on them, only that Gouenji guy did. And I guess the keeper, Endou-san, at very last did too.” Alexander said honestly, frowning as he tried to remember details.

“Has their next match been decided already?”

“Yeah! Actually,” He pouted a little as he tried to remember, and snapped his fingers when he did. “Occult junior high or something like that, did ya know that they curse their opponents?!”

“How did you even find all of this out? You haven’t even been there for a day!” The voice laughed.

“There is this girl in my class, Otonashi-san, and since their last match she’s been obsessed with these guys. She said she’ll will help them in any way she can, like searching for more members and finding things out about other teams. I guess she’s lucky she’s in some sort of reporter club.”

“Why am I not surprised that you immediately befriend one of the few people who probably know everything.” He was unable to stop his snort at the unimpressed voice.

“I never said we were friends!”

“And your curious self didn’t suggest she somehow involve herself with this particular soccer club?”

“I _may_ have suggested that she should become one of their managers-“

“ _Hmm_ -“

“Stop it!,” He laughed, “She was so excited and kept _blabbering_ , I was just trying to shut her up!”

He scrunched his brows when the quiet chuckling turned into laughing on the other side.

“You can be a real dumb-dumb sometimes y’know?”

“Who’re you calling a dumb-dumb!?” He shouted indignantly.

“You! You are the dumb-dumb! You literally got this scholarship slash exchange program that only kids with _consistent high marks_ get, and you forget that this reporter can easily find out _you_ are a soccer player!”

His retort died down right on his tongue when the realization hit.

“ _shit!_ ”

“ _Language!_ ”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He sighed as he threw himself back on his bed, groaning loudly.

“I’m never gonna get rid of this one, she found out about Occult junior in less than an _hour_!” He mumbled to himself, dragging his hand over his face.

He pursed his lips at the quiet chuckling on the other side.

“Yeah, real nice. Laugh at my suffering nii-chan!”

“You know you don’t have to say no when she asks right?” He gently reminded him.

“But I already said to the dance club I would think about it, and they have their championships right around the corner!”

“Did you say you would join them?”

“No…”

“Then you can join other clubs if you want to, just because they were first doesn’t mean you _have_ to join them.”

He nodded to himself, shifting when he felt his eyes starting to close. He frowned when he was unable to hold back his yawn.

“It’s getting late, you should go to sleep. From what I’ve heard you’ll have a busy day tomorrow.”

“But I don’t want to sleep yet, I have so many things to tell you still!” he opened his eyes wide when they threatened to close again.

He heard a quiet laugh from the other side again. “Go to sleep Xander, onii-chan will still be here tomorrow evening.”

He nodded slightly as his breathing evened out, his eyes slipping closed again. “G’night nii-chan.” He mumbled

There was quiet chuckling and a soft ‘goodnight’ before the line cut off.


	2. Chapter 1

“I’m Otonashi Haruna from the newspaper club! I’ll be the manager of the soccer club starting from today!” She spoke in a chipper tone, blissfully ignoring the team’s dumbfounded looks. “I felt that it wasn’t enough to just watch everyone practice. That’s why I followed some great advice and just joined the club! I want to use the skills I’ve developed in the newspaper club to help everyone. Nice to meet you!”

Kino chuckled good naturedly at the silent team, gesturing to the excited girl next to her, “That’s how it is.”

“Y-yeah, nice to meet you too.” Endou said with a small smile, still trying to digest the flood of information he was just given.

“’Otonashi’ she said?” Handa quietly whispered in his ear. ~~Otonashi means quiet~~

“Are you she’s not mixing it up with ‘Yakamashi’?” Matsuno whispered in his other ear. ~~Yakamashi means noisy~~

Otonashi just smiled at them happily, causing most of the team to smile back reflexively. Endou decided to ignore his two noisy teammates.

They were about to turn around, only stopping by the club house to drop off their bags, when Otonashi let out a loud ‘Oh!’.

“What is it Otonashi-chan?” Kino questioned.

“Is it true you are still looking for new members for the team?” She looked right at Endou as she asked, pulling out her small pink notebook.

“Uhm, we are always happy to welcome new members, but the main spots have all been filled in.” He fumbled a little.

She frowned the tiniest bit before shaking it off, a smile on her face again. “Then be ready to add another player to your team, because I’ve found the perfect player!” She said enthusiastically.

Endou smiled at her as his competitiveness slowly rose, who was this player?, could he stop his shots?, was he better than Gouenji-san?

“Who is it?”

“He’s in my class. At first I was happy that he was patient enough to explain the soccer rules to me, and then I asked if he played. He said that he played some soccer in his free time with his big brother back home-“

“We don’t need a little kid who’s only used to his brother going easy on him!” Someoka grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away. His interest in the topic was lost

“Is he one of the exchange students we got this year?” Kazemaru questioned.

“Boys, why don’t we let her finish he story?” Kino said with an calm smile.

“Only if she gets to the point fast, we still need to train today.” Someoka grumped.

“Yes, he’s an exchange student from Hokkaido.” She answered Kazemaru’s question. “But I didn’t believe he only played it for fun, everything he had laying on his desk was soccer themed! So I researched his name and guess what I found!,” She didn’t wait for them answer as she clapped her hands, “He and his brother are an undefeated striker duo back at his school!”

“Undefeated…?” Kurimatsu trailed off, sharing a look with Kabeyama.

“We could use someone who’s undefeated in our team, right captain?” Kabeyama asked Endou, who nodded with an excited smile.

“What’s his name?” Kino asked.

“Fubuki ‘Alexander’ Haruki.”

~

They were celebrating the fact that Someoka finally managed to make his very own shot, when something happened that made their day even better.

Endou threw an arm over his shoulder, getting a rare smile back in return. “You did it!” He shouted.

“Someoka! Someoka-san!” Their teammates cheered for him, surrounding him an happy, cheering bubble.

“All right! Let’s give this shot a name!” Endou decided, pointing his pointer finger up in the air.

“Good idea!” Matsuno agreed.

“Ryuu shot!”

“Dragon shoot.”

“Dragon shoot, eh?”

“Dragon Someoka!”

Endou was excitedly listening to his teammates shout suggestions at the top of their lungs, when he heard quiet footsteps heading for them. He turned his head and a look of befuddlement took over his face. “Gouenji…?”

Everybody turned to face him with exclamations of surprise. The whole team went silent, anticipation in the air as he slowly walked towards them.

“Endou,” Endou gave him a wide-eyed looked when he addressed him, ”I… I’ll join.”

He stayed silent for a second before a big smile crossed his face. “Gouenji!”

The whole team shared the sentiment, aside from a certain someone, and started cheering again.

“You’ve actually chosen a great time to join us,” Endou began as he moved forwards, ”one of our new managers told us about this great soccer player who goes to our school, but we haven’t been able to talk to him yet.”

“Why not? This school is not that big and you had eleven people looking for him.” He questioned.

“The dance team wants to recruit him too,” Kazemaru joined in, “normally that would be okay, but they have championships right around the corner. Which means if he joins them he won’t have time for us.”

“So the dance team has been keeping him away from you?”

“Exactly!” Endou said.

“Why don’t you just ask Raimon-san to do something?” he raised a brow when Endou’s face fell. Kazemaru did the same when he noticed.

“You didn’t even think about that, did you?” Kazemaru asked in an unimpressed tone.

“We had a very busy couple of days…” He trailed off with an awkward laugh.

Gouenji shook his head and turned around to change. Endou suffered one more unimpressed look from Kazemaru before trudging off towards Kino.

~

“Fubuki-kun!”

He cursed under his breath and started walking faster. The people from the dance club were nice enough, but he didn’t want to spend all of his time dancing for them when he didn’t even really like them. And he had the _slightest_ suspicion that his lack of interactions with Otonashi had to with the meddlesome club.

He pursed his lips when he found an insistent hand on his shoulder forcing him to turn around.

“Hello Dancer-chan.” He greeted with an obvious fake smile. He forgot her name days ago, but he wasn’t so rude to ask her when she spent the whole day hanging around him.

The girl didn’t seem to notice and instead frowned at him, stomping her foot on the floor. “I called out for you multiple times Fubuki-kun!” She whined.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you.” He said, slowly inching away.

“Oh no!” She gripped his shoulders and stood in front of him again. “Please don’t tell me you’re going deaf Fubuki-kun, the championships are right around the corner!”

His lips twitched, he barely held back the ‘ _I know, you don’t talk about anything else_.’

“I never said I would join.” He reminded her.

“Oh don’t be silly, of course you will. It would be waste of talent _not_ to join!” She laughed.

“Fubuki-san?” He almost fell to his knees and thanked the gods who managed to get him out of this encounter. He turned around and saw a fat old man standing behind him.

“Yes, sensei?”

“Raimon-sama has requested your presence.”

He didn’t know who that was, but anything to get him away from the girl still clinging to his shoulders. “Then we shouldn’t let her wait, lead the way sensei.” He quirked up one brow when he saw the man’s shoulder sag in relief.

“But _Fubuki-kuun_ , I ran all the way across school to talk to you! You won’t leave me here all alone, would you?” She pouted.

“I am sorry, but Raimon-sama only requested Fubuki-san’s presence.” The old man said apologetically.

She frowned when Fubuki pulled away from her and followed the man deeper into the school.

“Thank you sensei.”

“For what?” He asked confusedly.

He simply smiled at him and followed him towards a large door, stepping through it when he opened it for him and frowning the slightest bit when he closed behind him, the old man staying outside.

“Fubuki-san?” He turned around at the call of his name, wondering why the hell a girl around his age sat behind a ginormous desk, but choosing not to question it.

“Yes, and I presume you’re Raimon-san?” There was no way he was calling a girl his age sama, there was no way he was calling _anyone_ his age sama, period.

“You presumed correctly.” She smiled.

“Can I ask why I’m here?” He asked after an awkward moment of silence.

“Of course.” She started, pulling open a drawer. “The managers of the soccer club reached out to me and told me they wanted to offer you to join, but that the dance club has been monopolizing all your time?” She phrased it as a question but said it like a statement.

“Yes they have. I’ve been meaning to talk to Otonashi-san, but Dancer-chan is very persistent.” He shared. He ignored the way her eyebrows raised at the nickname.

“That makes my job a whole lot easier then, Fubuki-san.” She smiled once again at him while beckoning him closer, sliding a paper and a pen over the desk towards him.

~

“This makes Gouenji an official member of the Raimon junior high soccer club. Get along with him, okay?” Endou announced, holding his entry form in his hand.

“I’m Gouenji Shuuya.” He added unnecessarily.

“Gouenji-san is with us now!” Shishido said in a dreamy voice, holding his fists to his chest.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of now.” Shourinji agreed.

“Hold on, what do we need from him?” Someoka gruffly asked. “Raimon Junior has my hissastu shot already, doesn’t it!”

“Someoka…” Handa trailed off.

“What’s wrong Someoka? Raimon junior has two strikers now. It couldn’t be any more reassuring!” Endou tried to placate him.

“For strikers, I’m more than enough by myself.” Someoka spat, getting in Gouenji’s face

Gouneji smirked a little while looking down. “That’s a pretty pathetic thing to be picky about , isn’t it?”

“Pathetic you say?!” He shouted, gripping his shirt.

Luckily, the door opening stopped the fight. “Is everyone in?” Kino asked

“We have news!” Otonashi piped up.

“Did you finally manage to catch the elusive Fubuki Haruki?” Kazemaru joked. The rest of the team laughed.

The two girls shared a look before Kino moved aside, revealing a very unimpressed Fubuki.

The laughing abruptly stopped.

He opened his mouth before a faint ‘Fubuki-kun’ interrupted him. He let out a deep sigh before muttering loud enough for everyone to hear, “Behold, the reason I became _elusive_.”

Kazemaru frowned and shared a confused look with Endou before a girl nearly crashed into Fubuki. She immediately latched onto his arm and started whining.

“ _Fubuki-kuun_ , why are you here? The dance club room is the other way silly!” She stated, trying to pull him away.

He latched onto the doorway and shot Otonashi a desperate look, who looked wide-eyed at the situation. Kazemaru, the ever perceptive guy, caught the look and walked forward, tugging a piece of folded up paper away from Otonashi and opening it.

“I’m sorry, but could you let go of our new teammate?” The girl shot him a scandalized look, not even noticing as Fubuki slid away from her and stood next to him.

“But he said he would join the dance club!” She shouted, squeezing the hand that was wrapped around Fubuki’s hand a few moments prior. She threw him a betrayed look when she noticed where he stood.

“If I remember correctly, I heard him ask you multiple times to leave him alone.” Otonashi piped up.

She looked at Otonashi with wide eyes before turning into a tomato and running away.

There was a small silence before Kazemaru gently grabbed his upper arm, tugging into the club house and towards Endou. “Moving on, here is his entry form Endou-san.” Kazemaru handed him the paper before returning to his place.

He nodded with a dumbfounded look before Otonashi thrust the forgotten cd up in the air, almost forgetting the original reason she came. “Come look at this!”

~

It took a few minutes before the girls had everything set up, the team gathering around the little DVD-player.

“What is this?” Someone asked.

“It’s Occult junior high’s match.” Otonashi replied.

“Where did you get this from?” Kazemaru questioned, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“I got it through the newspaper club’s intelligence network!” She shared, fists on her side as she leaned forward with a pleased smile. “Something like this is a piece of cake for me!”

“You’re awesome, manager!” Endou grinned, not taking his eyes of the little screen. “With this we can study Occult junior high!” His smile vanished however when he saw the footage. “What is this? Nobody’s moving?”

“They probably _can’t_ move.” Otonashi replied, her face downwards. “Rumor has it, it’s a curse from Occult junior high!” She looked at them with a scary expression, trying to scare them.

“Curse?!”

~

It was too late to still train when they were done reviewing the whole video, so Endou said that all the people who wanted to go home could do so.

Fubuki moved towards Otonashi, who was putting the cd back in its case. “Otonashi-san, could I borrow that? I wanna analyze it a little better on my own.”

“Of course you can Fubuki-kun!” Otonashi smiled, handing him the cd.

“It’s nice that you already show such great initiative by doing this Fubuki-san!” Kino commented, shooting him a nice smile.

“Yeah it is!” Endou butted in. ”Trying to figure out the best way to score, huh?”

He scrunched his eyebrows a little as he put the cd in the front pocket of his backpack. “I mean, yeah, I guess you could call it that.”

Kazemaru, Endou and Gouenji shared a confused look at the lackluster reply.

“What do you mean?” Kazemaru decided to ask.

“Yeah, aren’t strikers supposed to score?” Endou added.

This time it was Fubuki’s turn to frown, were they trying to explain soccer positions to him…? “Yes…,” He trailed off, “what does that have to do with me?”

“What do you mean, ‘what does that have to do with me?’?!” Otonashi exploded. “You and your brother are the undefeated striker duo back at your old school!”

He shot her a confused look before letting out a soft ‘ooh’. “No, no,” He shook his head with a short laugh, “my _brother_ is the striker, I’m just the midfielder with a plan who tends to help him out a lot.”

There was a small silence before Endou loudly exclaimed,

“You’re an strategist?!”

~

“The day has finally come!” Kakuma suspensefully. “A practice match between Raimon junior high and Occult junior high! A large audience has gathered here to see the brave warriors of Raimon Eleven who broke through Teikoku Academy! What kind of performance will Raimon show us today? Presenting this match is the announcer, me, Kakuma Keita of the shogi club!”

Endou was making sure his gloves were tight enough when he saw Raimon heading his way. “Yo! If we win the school will really be paying for the entry fee for the Football Frontier, right?”

“Yes, that was the promise, but…,” She trailed off as she turned around, “Don’t forget that the club will be disbanded if you lose. Maybe you should make use of that strategist I got you.”

Endou grinned as he slammed his gloved fist into his gloved hand, “We won’t lose, no matter what!”

Fubuki frowned as he watched the exchange. He didn’t know this much was riding on this one match, he might have to revise his plan if things started going south…

“Endou! They’re here!”

Fubuki turned and immediately pursed his lips, unimpressed. Did everyone in this part of Japan possess such dramatic flair? ‘ _The people back home certainly didn’t act like this’_. He thought grumpily to himself as Occult junior made their slow way to their end of the pitch, a purple mist surrounding them. ‘ _If only he was allowed to do this back home, then maybe their team would be known_.’

“How eerie…”

“You’re one to talk.” Handa responded.

“Okay, let’s go!” Endou turned to face his team with a big grin.

“Captain!”

“Hmm?”

“Is it alright to go to the bathroom?” Kabeyama asked shakily.

“Not again?”

~

Fubuki tried not to fidget as the werewolf wannabe in front of him stared him down. He was starting to agree with Kageno, these guys gave him the creeps. And the coach was even worse.

“So you are Gouenji-kun? Your shot against Teikoku really opened my eyes. Ah, it was so superb. Please show mercy on us today.” He said with an eerie smile.

Ah, this was good. If he only talked to Gouenji-san then that meant that he had no idea about Someoka-san’s shot or him.

“Hold it! your opponent isn’t just Gouenji, it’s our entire team!” Someoka spat at the coach.

“ _Huh_? Now that’s funny, we asked for a practice match so we could face off against Gouenji-kun. I’m not interested in a weak team like Raimon junior high.” He said with smile bordering on cruel.

_Shut up idiot, we still have the element of surprise on our side, don’t ruin it!_

He took a step forward but was relieved to find Endou placing his hand on Someoka’s shoulder. “Stop it, Someoka.”

But it seemed like his little movement caught the attention of the creepy coach, who regarded him with a curious look. “And who do we have here? You look awfully familiar?”

He was about to frown before he remembered his manners and simply gave him a polite smile, ignoring the stares his team was shooting him. “I don’t believe so sir, I recently moved here.”

He stared at him for a second longer before the smile he gave Gouenji earlier came back. “Where’s your other half Fubuki-kun?” He ignored his wide-eyes. “I hope you show mercy on us today too.”

He tilted his head as he tried to remember ever seeing this man before, not even noticing him walking away. Surely he would remember such a creep?

“Please try not to be a burden to Gouenji-kun and Fubuki-kun.” He almost missed Someoka’s growl at the parting words.

“Are you okay Fubuki-kun?” Endou sounded behind him, vaguely worried.

He turned his gaze towards Someoka, who was regarding with the same jealous look he tended to shoot towards Gouenji. “Please beat him up next time.”

He was rewarded with an surprised, albeit small, smile.

~

“Well then, the match had begun! With Gouenji Shuuya and Fubuki Haruki, it’s Raimon’s strongest line-up up-to-date. The opponent, Occult Junior, is focused around captain Yuukoku.”

Fubuki tuned out the announcer as he jogged towards their goal, intent to give Endou one last tip.

“Fubuki-kun, what are you doing?! The game’s about the start! Go back to your position!” Endou freaked, frantically waving him away.

“Endou-san,” He cut through Endou’s panicking, “When things start to head south, pay attention to their coach.”

Endou gave him a stupefied look before shooing him off once more. “What are you talking about? The coach? He isn’t even on the field! Just go back to your position before the whistle blows!”

He let out an annoyed sigh through his nose before jogging back towards his place, let’s hope his new captain would listen. His old one would have without a shred of doubt. And if these guys are who he thought they were, then he better listen fast.

“Well then, what kind of match will it be? It’s finally time for the kick-off!”

“Put your all into this, guys!”

“ _Yeah!!_ ”

Occult kicked off, the vampire wannabe getting the ball. Fubuki moved backwards instead of charging in, like many of Raimon liked doing, _without a plan_. Kabeyama shot him a confused look before Fubuki sighed and nodded towards Occult’s goalie and shuddered dramatically, Kabeyama looked towards the goalie for a second before nodding with an understanding grimace.

He raised one impressed eyebrow when Shourinji managed to successfully perform a slide tackle, shouting along the way. He frowned however when the werewolf wannabe from before caught the ball before Raimon could, he let out the tiniest sigh when he saw how heavily covered Gouenji was. ‘ _Well, there goes that plan, for now._ ’ He thought to himself, storing all his plans involving the flame striker away for the moment.

“I-I won’t let you pass!” Kabeyama said bravely, keeping the stuttering to surprising minimal.

His words didn’t mean very much, however, when the werewolf wannabe passed right by him.

_We’ll have to work on his reaction time_

He let out a small groan before moving himself, he had hoped he could keep his involvement in this match to a minimal. He can’t make good strategizes if he doesn’t know how his teammates acts in a real match after all.

He easily took the ball, ignoring werewolf wannabe’s wide-eyes, and kicked the ball towards Kazemaru, mouthing ‘ _Someoka_ ’. He had noticed their negligence towards their other striker, and even though his hissastu move wasn’t as strong as Gouenji’s yet, it would have to do.

“My word! The midfielder, Fubuki came out of nowhere and has cleanly given Raimon an opportunity!”

He ignored Endou’s excited holler and clenched his jaw when the captain of Occult immediately seemed to send some of his teammates to cover him too. ‘ _Seems that that’s the last time I did that.’_

“That was a great move Fubuki!” Endou shouted behind before ordering everyone to stay calm and go into offense.

“Okay, offense everyone!” Kazemaru repeated, dashing forward at an impressive speed. ‘ _I’ll remember that_.’ He thought approvingly, moving to join the offense and having to bite back a snarky reply when the two Occult players followed his every move.

“Shouri!” Kazemaru shouted.

_Good. Shourinji has a perfect opportunity to pass to Kevin and hopefully make the first goal of the game._

His eyebrow ticked when his first reaction was to shoot to Gouenji but he calmed down when Someoka called for the ball.

_We’ll have to get rid of that, this team doesn’t need one person to carry it._

He slowed down to a slow jog as he watched how their first striker moved, noting his strength, but also noting his aggressiveness.

_That could work in our favor, if we face off against savages somewhere in the near future._

He smiled excitedly when Someoka scored. Maybe these guys weren’t past hopeless just yet, although he still had to do something about that charging forward w _ithout a plan_.

“Someoka’s explosive shot makes it in!”

He didn’t even try to hide his satisfied face when the creepy coach shot up from his seat, screaming in dismay.

“Dragon crash?” Kabeyama asked behind him.

“Is that the name for his shot?” Kazemaru questioned.

He stood off to the side as Someoka ran across the field to high-five his captain, several teammates following him. He didn’t notice Kazemaru’s searching look, or Endou’s proud smile as he jogged back to his place.

“These guys aren’t much after all!” Kurimatsu boasted, overconfident already.

“We were afraid for no reason.” Shourinji added, smiling in relief.

“All right, let’s continue attacking!” Handa exclaimed loudly.

_I hope we can get rid of that, a little cautiousness never hurt anyone._

His lips quirked up when he saw that their reaction time and instincts were good, very good actually.

_They have a good base, now if they only get a little more used to each other’s playing style…_

He couldn’t contain his smirk when Matsuno joined Shourinji’s example and didn’t even try to pass to Gouenji. Although his shot would probably help them a lot, they didn’t truly need right now. And even if he himself wanted to try, his new shadows limited his, and Gouenji’s for that matter, movements greatly.

“Dragon Crash!!”

He shook his head in amusement as his new teammates cheered, they were indeed very different from his home team. And they were _loud,_ very very loud.

He did frown a little when he saw Gouenji’s intense look towards Occult. He checked himself and found their sudden smiles unnerving. What team in their right mind would smile at a 2-0 score in their disadvantage? If he ever played this team before, he _for sure_ would remember their creepiness in general.

“You guys! Show them what hell’s like!” The coach suddenly shouted, his soft voice turning gravelly.

Raimon looked confused as the creepy coach started to chant something, Fubuki was more focused on the fact that the whole team was going in offense.

He rubbed his eyes when their formation kept changing as he blinked, ignoring the small headache that was starting up.

“Shouri, mark number nine! Fubuki, mark number eleven!”

_Gee thanks Kazemaru! Now if only I could keep them apart it would be great!_

Fubuki jumped back with an undignified squeak as he almost ran into Handa, who looked at him with wide eyes.

“If anyone asks, I just jumped.” He muttered, quickly turning around and trying to catch up to the charge. He didn’t see Handa’s mute nod before he shook himself out of it and followed him.

He almost groaned when his shadows appeared again, limiting his movements and slowing him down.

He watched with wide eyes as the captain did a move called ‘Ghost Lock’. He titled his head when Kabeyama and Kageno both stopped moving, the captain jogging past them and calmly taking his shot, ‘Phantom Shot’. He clenched his jaw as even Endou fell victim to the weird move.

_These moves feel familiar… where have I seen them before?_

His headache only got worse with his useless overthinking. Even if he did have a match with them before, he clearly wasn’t on the field when it happ-

_Oh_

He completely stopped moving as the faint memory hit him. He _did_ play against them, but only for the last part of the match, where the coach had gotten so tired that he had stopped his chanting, and suddenly their moves were a whole lot weaker!

_No wonder I didn’t remember! I had only joined the team for a week at that point, I wasn’t even supposed to play that match!_

He felt breathless as he made the connection, almost missing the starting whistle. But certainly not missing the way Someoka basically stole the ball from Gouenji, who was yelling after him.

_As I said, only works with savages._

He watched impassively as his Dragon Crash easily got stopped. The only way he and Shirou had managed to score was by confusing the goalie by making it hard to predict who would score until the last moment, they still lost because his team is honestly _not_ that good without him or his brother. But he was still marked by his ghosts, and he didn’t know this team long enough to do those kinds of maneuvers with them. Maybe he could with Gouenji, as he seemed to have some experience, but he was sadly also marked at all times.

He saw the ball going towards their captain and dashed off towards him, cursing that he didn’t move before. He missed the shocked looks his teammates shot him as he easily overtook them. If only he could get there in time before he could use his Ghost Lock, maybe he could give the strikers one more chance to score.

He grinded his teeth together as he felt his legs freeze up, only just able to move his arms. He grunted as he tried to fight it off, it was much easier when the coach had stopped his mutterings.

“Damn it!” He quietly cursed as Occult scored yet again. He hoped Endou would remember his advice, otherwise his Football Frontier dream will stay a dream.

He clenched his fists anytime he wasn’t fast enough to either get the ball or escape that _stupid_ move. He was like the wind, and yet that wasn’t even fast enough.

“Occult junior makes their fourth goal! Raimon junior has finally been overtaken! The first half is over!”

_Who even is that guy?! He even brought his own mic!_

~

He was barely listening to the team discussing, or rather despairing, what to do.

He was trying to remember anything about his match that could be useful now, but he was coming up empty. It was obvious that the coach’s chanting somehow made Occult’s moves even stronger than normal, but how to stop him from doing that…. And then there is the problem with the goalie, these guys were too slow for his normal strategies, and he didn’t have enough time or knowledge to come up with new ones in mere minutes!

“Fubuki!” He was rudely pulled out of thinking by a excited Endou, who looked like he was expecting something

“What?” It came out more as an snap than anything else, but he hated not being able to figure things out.

Endou wasn’t deterred and stepped closer to him. “You told in the beginning of the match to pay attention to their coach. Did you already figure it out before the match even started?!” 

“No,” He sat up straight, “but I’ve played against them before, very shortly though.”

He moved back when Endou came even closer, Kazemaru pulled him back and asked him if he knew something that they could use.

“If you get the coach to stop chanting then their moves become weak, they will barely work.”

“So how do we _stop_ him from chanting?” Kino asked.

He shrugged, “I dunno, at my match he got tired and stopped.” He tilted his head at the groans.

“Do you know anything that we can use?” Handa asked in resignation.

“The best way to score is to shoot from high up, the goalie’s move heavily relies on his hands movements, they’re meant to confuse you-“

He was rudely interrupted by Someoka. “So what you’re saying is that my Dragon Crash is useless?!”

“If you’d let me finish,” He shot a heavy stink-eye towards Someoka, “it _is_ possible, but you’d need to be incredibly fast. If you’re fast enough he won’t even have time to _do_ his confusing hand voodoo and he’ll have to rely on regular moves, which he’s not that good at.”

Endou quickly clapped his hands together when he saw Someoka open his mouth. “We’ll have to figure it out during the match. In any case, when you get the ball, pass it forwards immediately to create more chances to score. We’re only down by two points, we’ll definitely make a comeback! I’ll leave it to you Gouenji, Someoka!”

~

“It’s finally time for the second half’s kick off!”

He smiled in appreciation when Gouenji kicked the ball backwards instead of forward, seems like not all of Raimon liked charging in headfirst without a plan. He frowned however when everyone immediately started yelling at him.

_Yes, this team has much more growing to do before they can compete in Football Frontier…_

“We won’t win of we go in blindly. Not yet, it’s still early.” Gouenji spoke loudly enough for his team to hear.

“Gutless guy! Shouri, let’s go!” Someoka spat.

He watched in displeasure as the team still tried to give Someoka the ball, even though he was heavily marked by Occult.

“And why aren’t you moving!” Someoka spat at him.

“I don’t tend to help people who scream when they don’t get their way and try to simply charge ahead without a plan. Those people _and_ people who support them are dumb idiots in my eyes.” He replied coldly but loud enough to hear for the whole team, not caring for the gasps that followed.

He smirked the tiniest bit when multiple people starting lecturing Handa, surrounding him like angry vultures.

“Handa-senpai, why didn’t you pass to Gouenji-senpai?!”

“No one was marking Gouenji-senpai!”

“Th-that’s because he’s not shooting even if we pass it to him!”

“Guys, I’ll definitely get it in next time. All you have to do is pass to me!” Someoka grunted as he walked past them.

Fubuki threw his hands up in the air and finally let out his groan he had been holding in since the game started. Kazemaru gave him a funny look which he shrugged off. Seems like he _had_ to get involved now.

He bit back his frustration as the team refused to work together, Shourinji making a good call and passing to Gouenji instead of Someoka. He made sure he was marking Someoka as he started gaining on Gouenji, he stole the ball from him once, he didn’t put it beneath him to try again. And even if Someoka’s shot is powerful in its own right, right now it didn’t matter. He was simply too slow to be able to score on his own.

He immediately stole the ball back when Someoka, as he predicted, stole it from Gouenji. He frowned slightly when he couldn’t find a safe way to pass it back. He rolled his eyes slightly as he felt Someoka gaining on him and sprinted away, heading straight for the goal. He’d _show_ him what kind of speed you needed to score.

“What is this?! Fubuki is racing straight towards Occults goal, evading the players as if it’s childplay!”

He lightly kicked the ball, bringing it at eye-level, before moving to kick it with his left leg. The goalie immediately moved and he smirked, kicking over the ball swerving around, kicking it with his right heel instead.

“Perplex Blur!” The ball seemed to break apart in three blurry little balls before coming back together behind the Goalie. If they used confusion as their main tactic, then he would too.

He smiled in victory before he was roughly turned around.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Someoka didn’t wait for him to answer. “You’ve only been in this team for a day! Respect your elders and let them handle it!”

“Even if what they’re doing is going to fail? Your shot wouldn’t have made it in because you _have_ to look at the keeper to shoot, mine requires a turn so I don’t have too! I was only trying to help the team!”

“I didn’t ask for your help, _we_ didn’t ask for your help! You’re only here because Raimon wanted you too, that’s it!”

He was about to yell back when he saw the faces of his new teammates, either looking downward or nodding along slightly. Agreeing with Someoka. He clenched his jaw before nodding once, gesturing towards their coach who stood up and scrunched his eyebrows.

“Coach, switch me out.” He said simply, already walking over to their bench.

He ignored his spluttering and Kino and Otonashi trying to talk to him. He ignored anyone trying to talk to him.

_You don’t want my help, alright then._

He picked up his water bottle before walking off the field completely, heading towards the club house, shrugging off the hands trying to tug him back. _Their_ club house, not _his_ apparently.

He opened the door and calmly took off his jersey, folding it up with numbers upwards and leaving it on the table in the middle of the room. He pulled on his own t-shirt and picked up his bag, putting his water bottle in it. He made on last turn to see if he forgot something before heading for the door once again.

He did hope Endou-san would be able to do something with his advice, but he will not force his help on people who clearly did not want it.

 _Seems like I have to join the dance club after all_ … was his final thought as he let the door fall closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Comments are appreciated!!! Hope you enjoyed the story! This is crossposted on Quotec BTW
> 
> (And yes, Haruki is a dramatic little shit, i know XD. Expect more sheningans from him when he gets comfortable)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fubuki can act civil when he wants to, ft a pink poodle sort of apologizing and some team bonding.

“Do you think Fubuki-kun is still at the club house?” Kabeyama asked worriedly.

“I’m sure he is, no matter what Someoka said, he’s still part of the team!” Endou reassured him, clapping him hard on the shoulder.

And that’s how Raimon happily trotted on towards their club house, their win still keeping their spirits high. The kouhai’s were busy complimenting their two senpai’s, who just came up with a brand new shot, mid match. And the rest were discussing and marveling Fubuki’s shot.

“Didn’t it seem like there were three balls at once, or am I just going blind?” Handa gushed.

Kurimatsu immediately latched with bright eyes. “And it turned back to one ball when it was _behind_ the keeper!”

Endou smiled as he listened to his team rave on, this is what he wanted when he joined the soccer club! Unity, friendship and this amazing atmosphere when they won, _together_. Although one person did a whole lot to contribute to that win, if he hadn’t told him to look out for that coach, he probably would have never found out. They had to apologize as soon as possible, so they could learn from him ~~because that speed was just _woah_~~ and he could make them amazing strategies.

He opened the club door, an apology ready at the tip of his tongue, when Raimon’s disappointed glance greeted him instead. “What are you doing here?”

The team gathered behind him, just as confused as he was if the sudden silence was anything to go by.

“I saw the little fight on the field, so I decided to go down here and make sure you didn’t scare away the strategist I got you, when I found this on the table.” She held up the familiar jersey, the ’17’ on it making his stomach fall to his feet.

“If he-!” Someoka was immediately silenced by the multitudes of glares he received.

“Big words for someone who threw a tantrum and scared one of our kouhai’s away because he _took_ his chance away to score, which was justified because _you_ -“

“I get it,” He interrupted Kazemaru, “I get it, I’ll apologize.” He gave in.

“Then I hope you’ll hurry, if I’m not mistaken, he still has the option to join the dance club.”

“Why would he do that? He doesn’t even like them…” Otonashi trailed off.

“He’s a lonely kid, miles away from home. He’ll want a clique to hang out with.” Raimon said shortly, putting the jersey down and letting herself out, taking the good atmosphere with her.

~

Endou ran out of his house, his sandwich still partly hanging out of his mouth and screaming ‘Football Frontier!’ at the top of his lungs. To everyone else he looked like mad man screaming gibberish.

“Good morning!” He looked up with wide eyes to see Kino waving at him, Kazemaru squinting at him and Someoka kicking at the ground.

He swallowed the sandwich whole and ignored a disgusted Kino. “So, did Otonashi-san find out where Fubuki-kun lives?”

Kino nodded and started walking, the three boys following her naturally. “He lives in the dorms nearby school with some other exchange students, apparently they’re not allowed to go to host families since they’re too young. But they do have constant adult supervision.” She clapped her hands as she turned to face them. “And we’re in luck! He pretty much only follows AP classes and they start a little later than the regular classes, so we should be able to talk to him in his dorm.”

“If he lets us in.” Kazemaru added.

Endou frowned a little before shaking it off, they would apologize and get him to join the team again! He had so much talent and they could learn a lot from him! And he looked so happy when he made that shot, it would be a waste to let that kind of passion go. “He will! He won’t abandon us after only one of us makes a mistake.”

“Uhm,” His eyes flew back towards Kino, “I wouldn’t be so sure Endou-kun. Otonashi-san told me that their class nicknamed him ‘The Ice Prince’.”

“The ‘Ice Prince’?” Kazemaru chuckled, “are we starring in one of your dramas now, Kino-san?”

Her cheeks colored as she spluttered. “No!,” She laughed, “it’s just that he apparently doesn’t have many friends because he tends to act cold and people find him intimidating.”

Endou was about to respond when Kino suddenly sped up, pointing ahead to a large building before walking in, holding the door open for the boys behind her. They gaped when they saw the inside, it was no secret that their school was well off, but the glass doors and booth with little gates in front of it were a bit much. There was a _seating area_ with _leather_ couches, and he was pretty sure he spotted more than one elevator. 

“Hello sensei, we’re here to see Fubuki-kun.” Kino smiled, stepping towards the teacher in the little booth. She unaware of Kazemaru and Endou trying to force Someoka to look at least somewhat approachable behind her.

Kazemaru kept nudging him and hissing at him to smile while Endou was just trying to keep Someoka from exploding on the other boy. He was close to failing, to say the least.

The teacher returned Kino’s smile and was about to let the nice girl in, when he saw the three boys basically fighting in the doorway. “Oh, I don’t know Kino-san. He told us that he didn’t want any visitors for the next few days, something about a big test that he had to study for.” He said apologetically.

Endou managed to pull away from them and stepped forward, his eyes glinting passionately. “Please sensei, we have something to make right with him.”

The teacher gave him another look before sighing and shaking his head. “I’m sorry, if Fubuki-san doesn’t want any visitors, I can’t let anyon-“

“It’s alright sensei,” Endou turned his head so fast he was pretty sure he _heard_ his neck crack, “I was heading out anyways, no rules broken.” He assured the man, smoothly opening the small gates with a keycard before herding them out. Once outside he started walking faster, seemingly eager to get away from them.

Endou hurried to catch up with, calling out for him to wait. He sighed in relief when he started walking the slightest bit slower. He would take the smallest joys as they came.

He was about to open his mouth, when a notebook suddenly was shoved in his face.

“This has some strategies inside it that could work for your team if you read the points of improvement, have fun with it.” He said, pushing it in his chest before continuing walking again, leaving Endou scrambling to catch the notebook.

“Hey?! Wait a second!” Endou ran in front of him, ignoring his unimpressed eyebrow raise. Fubuki crossed his arm with an loud exhale as the others quickly caught up.

“Why did you make this?” Someoka grunted. He may have sounded rude, if Fubuki’s slowly souring expression was anything to go by, but the glint in his eyes told Endou otherwise.

“And when did you make this? The match was just the other day!” Kazemaru marveled, looking through the notebook.

“Once I had seen you guys play in an actual match, it was fairly easy to come up with some basic strategies.” From anyone else those words may have sounded arrogant, but he sounded like he was just casually talking about making up about a _dozen_ strategies was _normal_. Like something someone would do in their free time for the heck of it.

Kazemaru suddenly scrunched his eyebrows at him, tilting his head. “Is that why you were so inactive during the match? You just wanted to watch us play so you could make this?” He held the notebook up, his lips quirking up.

Fubuki gaped at him for a short moment before regaining his composure. “I-I mean, it-it’s hard to just, j-just come up with great strategies o-on the fly when you’ve never seen the actual team play.” He fumbled, his ears red.

Endou smiled, watching the interaction. Now only Someoka had to apologize and they would have a playmaker on their team, a good one. He shot a look towards the striker, not surprised to see him look sheepish, no doubt the guilt from last match was hitting him now.

“Uhm, Fubuki-san,” Fubuki’s face smoothed out as he turned around, “I-uh-I owe you an apology.” He thankfully ignored the _Ya Think_?-face Fubuki was sporting. His frown worsened when Someoka mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

Fubuki tilted his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

He let out a loud sigh, squaring his shoulders but still looking towards the ground. “I was wrong, we do need your help. And I’m sorry for saying otherwise.”

Fubuki gave him a long look, seemingly searching for something, he nodded to himself when he apparently did. “Alright, I’ll stay.”

Endou cheered loudly with Kino, Kazemaru shaking his head at them with a smile while Someoka looked away.

“But I actually have to go now, I was on my way to class.” He said with an apologetic smile, slowly inching away.

He stopped when Kino called out to him, holding out a familiar shirt. The tips of his lips quirked up as he took it, carefully putting it in his bookbag. “We’re meeting after class at the club house, hope you can join us.” She shared.

“I’ll be there when my classes are over then.” He smiled, lowering his head in a slight bow before walking off.

~

“Guys, are you ready?!” Endou shouted, grinning as most of the team shouted just as energetically in response. “The Football Frontier has finally began!”

“So who’s our opponent?” Kazemaru questioned, getting up from his seat on the table as Fubuki laid a notebook on top of it.

“Our opponent is…” He met everyone’s intense looks.

“I don’t know!” He winced at the reactions of his team; Gouenji looking to the ground with pursed lips and raised brows, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu sharing a look while Fubuki just kept eye contact with a deadpan expression as he slowly closed his notebook.

Fubuki looked around the club house, if someone was wondering why he was back again, then they were doing a damn good job at hiding it. He almost couldn’t contain his groan as he stared at the notebook in front of him, the one he used for the other strategies as well. If they knew already who they were up against, it would be a whole lot easier to come up with some sort of plan. “ _Maybe I could just google it, the drawings were last night, right?”_ he thought to himself, hand inching towards his bag.

Endou scratched his chin with an awkward laugh, barely startling as the door sild open behind him out of nowhere. “It’s Nosei junior high.”

“If I remember correctly, Nosei junior was-“

“The team that played against Teikoku in last year’s preliminary district match,” Otonashi interrupted the coach, who didn’t really seemed to mind.

“Awesome! We’re fighting against a strong team like them?” Endou stepped closer to the manager’s table.

“We don’t want to be eliminated from the first round with a large margin, after all.”

Fubuki frowned at the coaches empty words, already losing interest and turning back to his work.

“Also,”

“Hey!” Fubuki dropped his pen at the sudden loud greeting, “I’m Domon Asuka! I’d like to be a defender, just so you know.”

Fubuki huffed silently, now instead of just revising his strategies, he would probably need to completely remake it.

“You show interest in the strangest things. Enrolling in here to especially join a weak soccer team.”

 _The audacity!_ Fubuki bristled. Maybe they weren’t at their best yet, but they had a great base and they could start to build off of that!

He leaned slightly towards Handa, who would probably have an answer to his question considering he was there from the beginning. “Is your coach always such an asshole?”

Handa looked at him wide-eyed for moment before responding. “Well-uh, yes. And he’s your coach now too, and _language!”_ He said pointedly.

He simply huffed good naturedly in response and turned around, just in time to see Kino and Domon excitedly speaking to each other.

“What, you know each other?” Fubuki mentally thanked the captain for asking, he wouldn’t want to intrude on the reunion.

“Yeah! A long time ago.” Kino smiled wistfully.

“In any case, welcome!,” Fubuki pitied the new guy as Endou started pulling his arm, “Let’s do our best together for the Football Frontier!”

“Our opponent is Nosei junior isn’t it? Will we be okay?” Domon questioned, looking just the slightest bit weirded out.

“You’re stuck-up for a newcomer.” He had to bite his lips to keep his remark to himself, angering Someoka, no matter how fun, would probably scare the new guy away. He spoke from experience, mind you.

“Well, I’ve played against them before at my previous school.” He sat up straighter and opened his notebook again. “They’re one of the best in terms of raw power and mobility. Their ability in the air makes them obscenely powerful, making it their strongest feature.”

He didn’t mind the sudden silence as he quickly scribbled down what Domon said, he could make a more sound piece out of this later. He couldn’t hold back his snort however when Kabeyama made a request to go to the bathroom. ‘ _maybe I should start tallying that_.’ he thought to himself, amused at his own thoughts.

“There’s no point in getting scared before the match!” Someoka tried to comfort the big guy.

Kabeyama sat down sheepishly

“If this is about height, then it’s no problem!,” Endou seemingly ignored the looks of his more vertically challenged friends, “We have Fire Tornado, Dragon Crash, Dragon Tornado and Perplex Blur!”

_Should I tell them I have more than one shot?_

“I wonder…,”

_I’ll them someone later_

“Their jumping ability isn’t average, you know. They could probably suppress Dragon Tornado from above.”

He frowned as he stared at the beginning of his plans, every single one contained one or both of the aerial shots, making a strategy without them would be hard.

“I doubt it.” For once he hoped Someoka was right.

“Domon is right.” He almost jumped out of seat at the sudden voice, was Gouenji behind him all this time?

“I’ve fought against them before too. They’re better than Teikoku at mid-air battle alone. If they come down on us with their jumping ability…”

He huffed as he dejectedly started scribbling out most of his ideas. He ignored everyone’s spirits getting broken in the background as he tried to think of new ideas, but he had very little information and it infuriated him.

_I’ll ask Otonashi-san to do some digging, maybe ask Gouenji-san and Domon-san if they’d be willing to tell me more about them._

He did jump out of his seat when Endou started screaming about a new hissastu technique.

~

He stood in between Gouenji and Kazemaru as he marveled at the crane Endou managed to whip up outta nowhere.

“This has to be Raimon-san’s doing, right?”

“Jup.”

“Without a doubt.”

He didn’t even try to contain his snickers as Someoka hilariously failed after demanding to go first, to ‘show the kouhai’s how it’s done!’. He burst out laughing when Endou managed to completely miss Someoka, the latter screaming angrily about it.

“Kazemaru, let’s go!”

“Yeah!”

He took a step back when an old man suddenly appeared from behind the crane, shout-talking with an surprised Endou. He jumped forward when he bumped into someone however, turning around to see Gouenji looking down at him amusedly.

“You really scare easily, don’t you.” He stated.

“Oh, shush you!” Gouenji only smiled his little smile as Fubuki turned around.

“I saw your match against Occult junior high! You did great! It was as if seeing the Inazuma Eleven come back from the dead!”

“Inazuma Eleven?” Endou questioned.

The old man’s grin slid off his face with no warning. “Hey, now! Don’t tell me the grandson of Endou Daisuke doesn’t know about the Inazuma Eleven!”

~

The man made himself comfortable while Kazemaru and Handa went to help off Endou get off the crane. How the hell did he climb up there by himself anyways?

“Forty years back, the Inazuma Eleven was hailed as Raimon junior high’s legendary soccer team. If only that thing hadn’t happened before they played in the Football Frontier championships…”

At Endou’s confused sound he quickly went on. “N-no, never mind _that_. Anyway they were a powerful bunch! I bet they would’ve been a force to be reckoned with even if they’d taken on the world!”

“Cool!” Fubuki did _not_ jump, no matter what Gouenji or Kazemaru told you. “That is superbly cool! Inazuma Eleven, huh.”

“That’s right! And you’re a direct descendant of a member from that legendary team!”

“You mean grandpa?”

“Endou Daisuke was the coach for Inazuma Eleven! You could even say he was the symbol of soccer itself!”

He smiled a bit as he saw Endou’s starstruck look. Even though he disagreed with the old man’s statement of his supposed grandpa being the ‘symbol of soccer’ ~~that place was reserved for Shirou-kun, thank you~~ , he could see the determination set in for the captain.

_Wait a second…_

“All right! I’ll become as strong as the Inazuma Eleven! Just like grandpa!” He proclaimed.

“And you’ll do this all by yourself?” Kazemaru questioned, looking up with an amused eyebrow raise.

He looked around before correcting himself. “With everyone else of course! Right?”

“Yeah!!”

“We’ll show everyone that we’ll become a team as legendary as the Inazuma Eleven!”

He pursed his lips as he watched Endou rave on, waiting for an opportunity to cut in. He didn’t notice Kazermaru and Gouenji sharing a look.

_If Endou’s grandpa really was such an amazing coach, wouldn’t he have written some things down?_

~

Fubuki winced from where he was still stretching when Kurimatsu and Shourinji fell down from their attempt at a new move. ‘ _Well, at least they’re trying_.’ He thought standing up smoothly from his lunge.

“Uhh, Fubuki-kun?” He turned towards Otonashi, gratefully accepting the towel she offered. “Why aren’t you training with them?”

“I will join them in a minute, don’t worry.” He said reassuringly.

He awkwardly returned his gaze to her when she didn’t move back towards the bench, fidgeting in her place. “Is there something you else you needed?” He questioned, tying his bangs in a small ponytail at the back of his head.

“Why do you take such a long time with stretching!” She shouted instead of asked, her cheeks reddening when some of the guys turned towards them.

“Oh, uhm,” He fumbled a little, laughing awkwardly, “I-uh I had a very strict dance teacher when I was young, and I have a weak knee that requires a little more stretching if I don’t want to strain it.” He rubbed the back of his neck, his ears warm.

“You have a weak knee?” Handa questioned, picking up a towel.

“Yeah, that’s why my coach back home advised me to be midfielder instead of a striker.”

“Is that why in every plan of yours, you’re more on the defense than anything?” Kazemaru asked, walking over after having seen his teammates fail enough for the day.

“Yeah, pretty much. If I strain my knee too much,” He gestured halfheartedly to his right knee, “I can’t lean on my leg anymore and I’ll be benched for the rest of the match. And my shots take a lot out of my legs, so I can only do so much before I’m done.”

“Aren’t-“

He started forward and turned around to see Gouenji and Endou behind him. He sent the both of them a glare when he saw them snickering.

“Aren’t there braces for that though.” Gouenji repeated when he sobered up.

He nodded, face downwards. “Yeah there are, but my knee is apparently a ‘special case’,” He made air quotes with his hands, “and keeping in mind that a sports brace is already more expensive than a regular one, we couldn’t make it work.” He chuckled half-heartedly, jogging on the field and stealing the ball away from Someoka, laughing at him as he tried to steal it back. He appreciated their concern, but he had long since accepted that he couldn’t give his all on the field, no matter how much he’d like too. And he didn’t need their pitying looks, he knew his limits and he would just have to keep to them, and try to push himself further without injury. ~~And _no_ , he did not _run_ away because their concern was stifling, he was just done with his stretches!~~

He didn’t see the worried frowns of his senpais

~

“A secret manual?!”

 _I called it! Who called it? This guy right here!_ He cheered to himself as Endou shushed his loud team. He shot one jealous look to the chair Gouenji was sitting on, before turning his attention back towards Endou. He _might_ have pushed himself a little too hard during training today. His knee twinged in agreement as he stretched out, accidently hitting Kazemaru who moved aside, throwing him the smallest glare.

“The old man said that grandpa’s secret manual is hidden inside this school.”

“But how did the Rairaiken owner know about it?” Kabeyama asked.

 _Yeah, how would an old, probably bitter, noodle shop owner know about an apparent secret manual the grandson himself didn’t know about?_ He thought to himself, wanting to ask but not wanting to interrupt anyone.

“No idea…”

He could literally feel the curious atmosphere in the air thinning at the captain’s gullible nature.

“But hey, don’t worry about the small details! In any case, if we were to find the secret manual, it’ll be in…”

~

“Don’t worry about the small details he said, worrying about the small details is practically my job.” He muttered to himself, not noticing Gouenji, Kazemaru, Handa and Matsuno sharing a amused look behind him.

For the people wondering what they were doing, they were going to try to search the chairmen’s office, or better known as Raimon-san’s office. And he was taking his time walking there, and seeing Kabeyama and Endou, in what they would call whispering, to each other, the four people behind him agreed. ~~It had nothing to do with his aching knee, shut up!~~

“Are you sure it’s in there?” They heard Kabeyama ask.

“According to Rairaiken’s owner, it’s inside a safe that’s in the chairmen’s office.” Kazemaru whispered back.

“Let’s go. We’ll slip in and out, before anyone notices.” Endou shared. Fubuki appreciated the sentiment, but stayed back as the whole team jumped through the door, none of them wanting to be last to enter, and making a loud ruckus while doing so. He led Domon into the office, closing and locking the door behind them.

He didn’t even try to hide his snickers as Endou whined ‘Heavy, heavy’ beneath the impromptu dog pile. He did have to bite back a laugh when the rest shushed him.

~

He stared critically at Endou trying to pick the safe. He was doing it wrong. He sighed when he tried pulling it open after trying a random code, spoiler alert, he didn’t succeed. He was about to literally jump on the safe when Fubuki stopped him with his hand, gently pushing him aside. He couldn’t stop his flash of amusement as he heard Someoka and Kazemaru gang up on Endou. Served him right, pretending he could pick a safe when he couldn’t.

He ignored the boys’ breath on his shoulders as he turned the dial left four times, right three times, left two times and one last turn to the right, each time choosing the number it was closest too. He smiled a little when he heard the little click, signaling it was open. Really, this wasn’t even a _good_ safe. A few of his friends and him from dance club back home had picked a lot more difficult ones than this! ~~Not for illegal purposes of course, they just wanted to see if they could do it.~~

He slowly opened it, and _no_ not because it was heavy, he just wanted to add to the suspense. He looked inside, overlooking the stray papers and zoning in on a tattered blue notebook with scribbles on it. _If Endou’s handwriting is anything like his grandpa’s, this is it._

“Hurry! Before someone sees us!” Someoka hurried him.

He shushed him and grabbed the book, moving to close the safe.

“I’ve already seen you.” An all too familiar voice drawled behind them.

He froze and met the equally wide eyes of Domon. He ducked down slightly behind the safe door and attempted to climb into the safe, it would be snug, but he could always get out later.

“Don’t bother Fubuki-kun, I’ve seen you too. Please lock the safe again.” He sheepishly climbed out with Gouenji’s help, carefully putting weight on his right leg as he closed the door. The notebook safely hidden behind his back.

Endou moved to the front as he fumbled. “U-umm… this is… err…”

“It’s training!” Kazemaru piped up, his movements and voice obviously forced.

“T-that’s right!” Endou’s movements were somehow even more fake than Kazemaru’s. “We’re practicing stealth moves so the enemies won’t notice us!”

He held back his urge to facepalm. Why would they train in the chairmen’s office?

Raimon let out a loud sigh, already looking done with the boys. He inched behind Kabeyama the second she looked away. If the guys somehow managed to convince her to let them go, he would be mostly hidden. He started a little when Gouenji moved closer from behind him, turning his head slightly.

“Don’t jump like a bunny like you usually do,” He whispered, “I know what you’re trying to do.”

He huffed a little and turned back around. “I prefer foxes.” He mumbled underneath his breath, ignoring the quiet laugh behind him.

“You guys were looking for the dirty, old notebook Fubuki-kun’s holding, right?” She asked, making everyone freeze. He unconsciously tightened his grip on it.

She simply smiled at their shocked faces, holding her hand out for it. He shot Endou an uncertain look, to which he nodded. Kazemaru held his hand out and Fubuki thankfully gave it to him. He probably hadn’t pushed himself to the point of limping, but his nerves were making his legs shake. He had promised his brother he wouldn’t get in trouble.

Endou seemingly couldn’t contain himself anymore when he saw the manual in Raimon’s hands and shot forwards to snatch it out of her hand, reading through it eagerly. Luckily Raimon didn’t seem to mind and just shook her head with a small smile. “But it won’t be of any use to you.” She told them

“Why?” Kazemaru called out while the team moved as one over to Endou and Raimon. Fubuki followed Handa and Gouenji at much slower pace.

“The writing is unintelligible.” 

He shared the teams sentiment, muttering a quiet ‘fuck’ under his breath, ignoring Handa’s scandalized look. He better not get in trouble for trying to steal a _useless_ manual.

~

“Is he using some kind of secret code?” Someoka questioned from the huddle across the room. Fubuki pondered it while he read over Endou’s shoulder, looking at the scribbles.

“Maybe it’s a foreign language.” Kabeyama tried. He could rebuke that one, he saw one or two words that looked a lot like Japanese.

“No,” Kazemaru said with the most comical serious face, “It’s just appallingly messy handwriting.” He snickered at the sulky group huddled in the corner.

“So it’s just messy…”

“I think so.”

“Then no one but him would be able to read it.”

“Then it’s useless to us.” Someoka muttered. Fubuki huffed silently as he sat down on the table next to Gouenji. He didn’t want to agree with the angry pink poodle.

“ _Endou_!!” Kazemaru and Someoka screamed in angry unison. Fubuki didn’t even try to hide his snort. Say whatever you may, this team _was_ entertaining.

“Awesome!” He unintentionally interrupted the furious pair. “He’s even got the secret of God Hand in here!”

He leaned towards Gouenji while the team screamed at their captain. “So he has shitty handwriting too?”

Gouenji gave him a flat look. “Language.” Fubuki huffed and leaned back in his chair. “And yes.”

“Well, I have been reading Grandpa’s special training notebook. I didn’t know what he had written in it at first, either… but I became able to interpret it bit by bit.” He shared brightly, missing the relieved and fond smiles of his team.

~

He frowned from his place on the table behind Endou, practically leaning on him in his quest to decipher the notebook. Nobody could have _such_ unintelligible handwriting, right? Kazemaru was sitting next to them on the table, at first helping the shorter boy before giving up. And Gouenji just hadn’t moved from his former seat in one of the only chairs.

He frowned when Endou quickly riffled back to a particular page he had been staring at before. He had been asking to try and read it but Endou didn’t want to part with it, so he just asked him to turn page when he was done staring at a certain page, unable to make anything out, much to his chagrin.

“The way to defeat our opponent’s aerial attacks is this.” He said decidedly, pointing to another set of scribbles. “Inazuma Otoshi.”

“We are using scribbles as our main tactic, great.” He mumbles to himself, ignoring the muffled snickers.

“I’m going to read it, all right?” He calmed his excited teammates.

He took in a deep breath before standing up. “One person jumps with a ‘Biong!’ another person will ‘Bang!’ on this person… flip over and then ‘Zebang!’. This is the secret behind Inazuma Otoshi!”

He would have let himself fall off the table to join the team on the ground, team solidarity and all that crap, if Gouenji and Kazemaru didn’t rush to catch him. He settled for loudly letting his palm meet his forehead instead.

“Endou,” Kazemaru placed his hand on his shoulder as he sat back down, “Did your grandpa have good grades in language class?”

“I’m not sure… from what I know, he seemed to only be interested in soccer.”

He frowned as he leaned back. Now they probably expected him to revise his plans to fit this new shot into their strategy. He already mourned his lost sleep.

“After all this anticipation, we only got boing and zebang?” Someoka said with a voice that spoke of suffering, leaning on one arm as he frowned at his captain. “He could have at least have described it in more detail.”

“But the thing is, grandpa never lies.” He spoke earnestly, the passion of a thousand burning suns in his eyes. Pretty much the only way he spoke of his grandpa. “What he’s written here is really the secret behind Inazuma Otoshi. All we’ve got to do now is train!”

_How do you know the man never lies, you never met him??!_

“I wonder where that self-confidence of yours comes from.” Kazemaru commented idly.

He tilted his head when he saw Gouenji muttering to himself. He better not had figured something out before he did, he hated people knowing things before him.

~

Fubuki frowned when he saw Domon finally show up, finishing dead last on their warm-up jog. Which was weird, considering he was one of the more faster people on the team, and his stamina had nothing to do with it. He shook his head and decided to file it away for later, they had to train now.

“Today’s main event is this!” Someoka announced, holding a tire with a pillow stuffed inside it. Fubuki wasn’t sure about letting him handle the swinging, but he _was_ the strongest on the team. “It’s a special training that’ll teach you how to block the opponents techniques.”

He let himself gladly be pushed away by Handa and Kabeyama, leaving Shishido all alone.

Someoka ignored Shishido’s pleas and threw the tire towards him. Poor guy ended up at the bottom of the stairs leading to Raimon tower.

He quickly sneaked away from Handa’s watchful eye ~~you swear~~ _ ~~one~~_ ~~time around the guy and he won’t leave you alone~~ when he saw Gouenji walking off. Gouenji simply raised an eyebrow when he saw him and waited for him to catch up.

“If you’re gonna run away from the vindictive poodle then I get to too.”

“Vindictive poodle?”

“I said what I said.”

He chuckled as he let Fubuki follow him, ending up at Endou’s place overseeing the whole team getting thrown in random directions. Someoka looked like he was having the time of his life.

“Endou, do you have a moment?” Gouenji asked. “I have some thoughts on that secret manual.”

_Ohh, now I’m glad I followed!_

~

He looked intently at the ground as Gouenji readied his stick. “Maybe this is how the technique is supposed to work.”

“First, one person jumps,” He drew half of an circle with a long line on one side, “Another person uses the first person as a stepping stone, allowing him to jump even higher.” He drew another long line on the other side of the half circle, making another half circle before making the former line longer and drawing a curl on the end. “After he reaches a decent height, he uses an overhead kick.”

“What do you think?” He finished, not looking up.

“Gouenji…” Fubuki didn’t need to look to see the sparkles surrounding Endou’s face. “You’re right, I think that _is_ exactly how it goes! You’re amazing!”

He ignored Shourinji screaming in the background as he tried to visualize who would do the shot. Gouenji would be the obvious choice, Someoka next and if neither of them can do it he could try. But he doesn’t know how his knee would handle it.

“The only person who can pull off an overhead kick with an unstable stepping stone… is no-one else but you!” Endou proclaimed. He kindly ignored their probably ‘emotional moment’ as he thought.

Every short or person with a small chest immediately disqualified, Gouenji would need a place to push off of. Someoka could do it, but how he would react to being someone’s ‘stepping stone’ is a whole other thing. That leaves only one player.

“And Kabeyama-san will be the stepping stone.” He muttered to himself, watching the person in question almost completely stop the tire by himself.

“Yes! That’s a good plan Fubuki-kun!”

~

He gave the big guy a pitying look as he stared down at his new training clothes. “What’s this special training about?” He questioned, patting the tires tied around his body.

“You’re responsible for the first step, Kabeyama-kun!” Otonashi said brightly from next to him. He dutifully held his notebook up when Otonashi turned to him. They all agreed it was better to have everything written down in the same place. “If the first person doesn’t jump high enough, the second person won’t be able to jump even higher! Right? Which is why we’re gonna build up your jumping level.”

Kabeyama looked unsure as he stared down at his tires. “But with this on…,” He tried to jump, “I can’t jump.”

“Give it a try!” Endou encouraged as he walked up to them, “I also need to raise my jumping level.” He patted his own tires as if to show him he wasn’t alone.

“And it will train your legs, which is always good.” He said awkwardly. He normally wasn’t the guy you go to for encouragement, but the big guy really seemed to need it.

He walked off when they seemed to be doing okay without him and searched for the mastermind behind all of this. He leaned against the tree as him, Someoka and Kazemaru seemed to try something. How he got Someoka to help was beyond him, but they did seem to be closer after the Occult match. He made an impressed face at the height he reached with the help of Kazemaru and Someoka, but winced at his touch down, there was no way that _wasn’t_ going to bruise.

~

He sat against the tree as the last few people who were training seemed to be reaching their breaking point, having bruises he even could see with the distance between them. He snorted when Kabeyama dramatically wiggled on the ground to turn his captain, shouting something he couldn’t hear. ‘ _somebody found out his captain wasn’t just trying to raise his jumping level._ ’

He turned his attention back towards his notebook, looking at the rough first draft of one of their strategies. He would need to get the okay from Endou first before working it out further, but all in all, he was pretty happy about their improvement. He shot a look towards Someoka, who helped Gouenji up with the help of Kazemaru. ‘ _maybe he’s humbled down enough for some tips now_ …’

He jumped when Endou managed to get to his feet without using his arms, bouncing up with the help of his tires. He shook his head, that guy had an almost scary tenacity and spirit, but it was inspirational.

He jumped into the tree when he saw a terrified Kabeyama bouncing his way, he hugged his notebook to his chest while everyone ran over. He let out a shaky breath while Endou complimented Kabeyama, missing Kino worriedly looking around her.

He did smile when he saw Gouenji finally landed on his feet after numerous fails. He huffed in amusement when he saw him fall down directly after, saved from eating dirt by Kazemaru and Someoka’s fast reflexes.

He climbed even higher when Kabeyama suddenly screamed again. He looked down to see him frantically wiggle away from the tree while Endou looked as pale as a ghost, staring at the place on tree Kabeyama face-planted against.

Someoka and Kazemaru hurried over with an almost passed out Gouenji between them, they set him down against a tree and turned to face the loud duo.

“What happened, you saw a spider or something?” Someoka joked, an eyebrow raised.

“I killed Fubuki-kun!!” He wailed. Fubuki frowned before looking himself over, he seemed pretty alive to him.

“…what?” Kazemaru asked the captain, hoping he had an answer.

“Kabeyama crashed against the tree, right were Kino-san said he was sitting!” He wailed even louder.

He sighed loudly before throwing his pencil down, aiming for Someoka’s head.

“Ow!” He screamed, looking up.

He paused, ignoring the wailing as Fubuki waved at him. Someoka sighed before forcibly forcing his captain to look up. He paused when he saw Fubuki perched on a high tree branch.

“Did you jump up there?!” Kazemaru yelled out when he finally noticed him.

“Yes.”

“Does that mean you can be the ste-“

“Nope.” Endou visibly deflated. Even if he wanted to, he was smaller than Gouenji, whoever was the stepping stone needed to at least be bigger than the second jumper.

There was an small silence before Gouenji tiredly spoke up.

“Do you know how to get down?”

“…no.”

~

He was still clutching his notebook to his chest while every hurt player got treated, sitting next to Gouenji and in front of Someoka and Kazemaru. Kabeyama still looked pale, probably still hung up over the fact that he was an almost murderer. He didn’t miss Domon’s lingering glance on his notebook. He sent him a small glare and held it closer to his chest, he wasn’t a sharer and he never would be.

“All right guys!” Endou shouted, forcing his attention away from Domon, “Just a little more until we play against Nosei junior high!”

“ _Yeah_!” He actually shouted along with his team mates for once, weirdly excited for their next match.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on Quotev


End file.
